Mario and Sonic at the daring games
by Omega Hunter XYZ
Summary: It's utter chaos! It's nuts! It's another dare crossover! Can they survive this new event? Only you a can stop them!
1. Mario and Sonic at the daring games

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story except Giant XYZ, which is my user name.

Introductions

(lights going on at a stadium)

Giant XYZ: Welcome. If you remember that last fanfiction I made, well you'd know what's going on. If you don't please go to my Mario fanfiction first. Anyway, for those who saw my last fanfction, welcome to Mario and Sonic at the daring games! Here it's a another dare fanfiction. So, let's say hello to our dummies!

(giant wormhole appeared and Super Mario characters came out)

All: Ahh! (hits the ground) Oof!

Giant XYZ: Silence!

(cuffs and muzzles appeared on characters)

Giant XYZ: The reason I did that is that they'll start talking and I'm not wasting anytime. (a floating TV appears) Now our next group, next is Sonic!

(giant wormhole appeared and Sonic characters appeared, cuffs and muzzles appeared on characters)

Giant XYZ: Again, the reason I did the things that cuffed and muzzle the characters is I am not going to hear whining and waste anytime. Now on with the dares. I dare...

Mario to call Peach a b****, Bowser to fart on Luigi, Wario to do a cannonball on Yoshi, Donkey Kong poop on Daisy, Amy to hit Knuckles on his private with a hammer, Shadow to give Dr. Eggman an atomic wegie, Tails to pee on Rouge, Toad and Esprio to drink a gallon of gasoline, Sonic and Waluigi to jump off a cliff and do the splits, Silver to chop Birdo with a samurai sword in piece, and the last and the least, Cream eat Vector whole!

Everyone: What?!

Mario: We are not doing that!

Sonic: Yeah! What did we ever do to you?

Giant XYZ: All of you will be for entertainment from now on. (thinking) Even though you're already popular to the world. Anyway, I'll make all you do it even if you don't even want to do that.

Shadow: Well I might enjoy this!

Giant XYZ: Keep talking and make you stuff electric eels down your pants. So, do it!

Shadow: I'll go first. (runs to Dr. Eggman and grabs his underwear) This giving me a lousy Christmas present last year!

(Shadow tugs Eggman's underwear and it's pink!)

Dr. Eggman: Yeaoww!

Giant XYZ: Dude, you wear pink undies!

Dr. Eggman: Do not! I'll have you know that my suit and all my undies got mixed in the laundry!

Giant XYZ: Okay, DK if you would.

(Donkey Kong poops on Daisy)

Daisy: Ahh!

Giant: XYZ: Sonic, Waluigi.

(Waluigi and Sonic jumps off the cliff and spread their legs)

Both: Ahh! (thud) Oof!

Ginat XYZ: (Holding a shovel) Ouch, that's gotta hurt, especially if they fall to a pit full of used needles! Mario...

(Mario walks up to Peach)

Mario: B****!

Giant XYZ: Harsh, and sorry about the censors, I want to keep it clean and funny as I can. Cream get ready for your buffet!

(Cream grabs Vector and swallows him)

Vector: (inside Cream's stomach) This is not cool!

Giant XYZ: Bowser...

(Bowser farts on Luigi and Luigi falls unconscious)

Bowser: What, I don't stink that bad! (sniffs) Oh. (falls unconscious)

Giant XYZ: Wario do a big one!

Wario: Cannonball!

Yoshi: Wah! (dies and body part all over)

Giant XYZ: Ooh, clean up on the stadium! Amy...

Amy: Sorry about this.

(swings her hammer at Knuckles)

Knuckles: (whimpers)

Giant XYZ: Man, that is bad. Now you'll never get Rouge! Oh, Rouge!

(Tails peed on Rouge)

Rouge: No!

Tails: Sorry Rouge.

Giant XYZ: Silver if you would.

(Silver slice Birdo to pieces)

Giant XYZ: I'm going to need another cleaner. And now for the big bang... Toad and Esprio!

(Toad and Esprio at the cliff and drank a gallon of gasoline and swallows a match)

(explosion)

All: Wow! Cool!

Giant XYZ: Well that's for now. See you again!

(Toad's head lands on the camera)

The End

Giant XYZ: Hello, I have one more thing to tell you. Send in dares! This show is suppose to run by fans but, I start things out. So tell your friends!


	2. Behind da scenes look

A behind da scenes look.

Giant XYZ: Well, I haven't made any fanfics for a while, and people are not checking back here or not enough people are coming here. So, I've decided to make a special chapter. Now leave me alone! (holding an interesting magazine) GET THE CAMARA OUTTA HERE, AL!

Al: Yeesh, alright. You outta stop reading those, it really shows bad moral for the show and you.

(exits dressing room)

Al: Viewers, I am left in charge of the show since lazy wouldn't get his ass up and tape the show himself.

(tv screen shows up)

(on tv)Giant XYZ: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Al: Nothing.

Giant XYZ: That's what I though.

(a few minutes later)

Al: Okay, we're here. We usually cage our characters. Now, let's see what they would normally do. (muttering) I can tell this will be boring...

Mario: Hey, when are we going to get some food around here?

Bowser: I don't know. I haven't eaten since breakfast, and I need more because I'm a big guy and small portions are not enough.

Mario: Why, can't Kamek magiclly make you a steak.

Kamek: Giant XYZ took my wand.

Al: (yawns) Tell me something I don't know.

Mario: Bowser, sometimes I wonder, how did you and Peach became good couples before that rumor?

Bowser: Well, Mario it's a crazy story. I decided to do some internet dating. I was disguse as a human and Peach looked like Daisy.

Peach: That's because the Toads wouldn't let me show my real identity.

Bowser: Well, turns out we have the same toilet, both broken at the same day. And...

Al: Who thought overgrown turtles are really sissies.

Bowser: ... and this is the weirdest part, we both get drunk and we can't really remember after that. We remember that we in bed, together, and well..., she was pregnant and somehow she stills likes me. That's how Bowser Jr. was born. Who knew that we had a lot in common.

Mario: I don't get why you couldn't have a public relationship.

Bowser: I told you, a King Koopa and Princess, not really a good match if you think about it, plus something like that would really mess things up for us. Toads and Koopas laughing at us and all.

Al: Wow, all the rating would skyrocket for this! I gotta tell Giant XYZ!

(entering the door)

Giant XYZ: Ah! Can't a host have some privacy?

Al: Okay, will get dressed quickly? I have something to show you!

Giant XYZ: (putting on some clothes) Okay, what's so important?

Al: Look at this.

(camara): Mario: Bowser, sometimes I wonder, how did you and Peach became good couples before that rumor?

Bowser: Well, Mario it's a crazy story. I decided to do some internet dating. I was disguse as a human and Peach looked like Daisy.

Peach: That's because the Toads wouldn't let me show my real identity.

Bowser: Well, turns out we have the same toilet, both broken at the same day. And...

Al: Who woudda thought overgrown turtles are really sissies.

Bowser: ... and this is the weirdest part, we both got really drunk and we can't really remember after that. We remember that we in bed, together, and well..., she was pregnant and somehow she stills likes me. That's how Bowser Jr. was born. Who knew that we had a lot in common.

Mario: I don't get why you couldn't have a public relationship.

Bowser: I told you, a King Koopa and Princess, not really a good match if you think about it, plus something like that would really mess things up for us. Toads and Koopas laughing at us and all.

Giant XYZ: Wow, I can't believe we now know why Peach is always getting kiddnapped and how Bowser Jr. was born. I always thought he was cloned.

Al: Well, now we know.

Giant XYZ: Okay, cut the part will me holding that thing and me, you know.

Al: Uhh... It's live.

Giant XYZ: Oh..., crap.

Al: Well, that all everyone. Come back here in while, and please send in dares. Don't be afraid to review.

Giant XYZ (with a paper bag on his head): If anyone needs me, I'll be in Antartica for the next few month. And Al, you take in charge, but please keep all the things we do the way it is.

Al: Okay. Bye-bye.

THE END

Note from the author: I don't really act that way, I just did it for the show.


End file.
